


April Fools Desire

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drama, Humor, Loki's loves to prank, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aprils fool day and Thor is unhappy. Part of the Holiday Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

Thor stared sadly from the floor to the fridge before looking to Tony forlornly. The genius just rolled his eyes.

"It's your own damn fault; it's your brother who did this."

Thor just nodded sadly.

"As April's fool's jokes go this one is much tamer than his usual." that was true but it was more distressing. Tony rolled his eyes again.

"Just go somewhere else." Tony suggested absentmindedly.

"But I have cake in there." Thor said looking at the fridge.

"Just go buy some more. You know Loki's tricks only last for a day, tomorrow the kitchen will be back to normal." Thor looked at the kitchen sadly.

Loki had put a spell on the floor to make it like quicksand. Anyone who stepped into it feel through the floor little by little until they ended up in Thor's room, which was directly under the kitchen. Thor had been forced to move to his things so that if anyone else tried to get into the kitchen they wouldn't fall onto and break his things like they had all done this morning.

"Perhaps I can fly in there." Thor wondered aloud.

"I very much doubt that Loki didn't account for your ability to fly. His prank is to keep us out of the kitchen. I very much doubt that he wasn't thorough, although he is slipping a bit this year." Tony said distractedly without looking up from the GO tablet which he was deconstructing.

"Why are you doing that?" Thor asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, Rob just released a new tablet system that he forgot to mention at lunch and I want to figure out how it works before our next lunch so I can stick it to him." Thor nodded.

Regardless of the pairs shared knowledge in technology they were still rivals, still the owners of company whose only true competition was each other. Sometimes Tony seemed to understand that, other times he didn't. Thor looked away from Tony and towards the kitchen again.

Tony thought his brother was slipping? It was true that this prank wasn't as ingenious as some of his past pranks. He remembered some of Loki's past pranks when he had turned all of Tony's cars into a mound of ice cream. They hadn't been able to eat any of it though because Loki had warned them that the ice cream would turn back into cars in the morning and if they ate any they were going to have car parts in their stomachs. He remembered the time that Loki had swapped their bodies, even though he did not wish to as well as several other incidences.

Those events though seemed further away and at the moment this was more painful for him. He could imagine the cake that was in the fridge, the chocolaty cake that was so moist with the silky smooth chocolate frosting on top. He was hungry just thinking about it.

"What the hell is this?" Tony said startling Thor out of his thought he was pointing at the object in the opened device.

Thor looked briefly away from the kitchen to the tablet. He knew how to use technology, technology much more advanced than even Starks but he had never been much interested in the making of technology and had no idea what he was looking at.

"I don't understand." Thor said directly.

Over the numerous years of dealing with Midgardians - in particular Tony - Thor had found it was best to be as direct as possible. Tony pointed with one of his small tools to a small black box resting atop the other wirings of the GO tablet. Thor shrugged but Tony was not longer looking at him but at the small skinny black box.

It doesn't look like anything I've seen before." Tony said fascinated.

"Have you-" Tony cut off abruptly, rolling his eyes

"Oh I forgot who I was talking to." Thor straightened up in his seat affronted and glared at Tony.

"Hey no need to get your cape in a bunch." It was an old insult, but the genius still used it whenever he could.

" I just meant we both know you don't know anything about the inner working of electronics." Thor glare turned into a slight frown. It was true.

"It's almost like a battery, only not any kind that I'm aware of." Tony tried to explain, looking down at the small box. Thor examined the box trying to see what Tony was so fascinated about but gave up after a few moments. He had never understood technology and had no real interest in doing so.

"Perhaps if I just move quickly…" Thor wondered aloud again.

Tony did not answer, as he was busy poking something with a small screwdriver, most likely the box he had been talking about before.

"What is this?" Tony muttered under his breath as Thor turned towards the kitchen.

"If my feet hardly touch the ground then they cannot start to sink in." Thor geared himself up before beginning to sprint towards the kitchen. For a few seconds he thought that he was going to achieve his goal and then his feet started sinking into the floor still several feet from his glorious cake. As Thor started to sink into the ground he thought 'damn, his brother really has thought of everything.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought


End file.
